Telephone systems, such as public-switched telephone systems and cellular systems, are typically mandated to provide emergency calling service support, such as an emergency 9-1-1 service. In calling systems that utilize account privileges or account permissions, a customer, user, or administrator may restrict a set of telephone numbers that may be dialed and/or received. In the event of an outbound emergency call, the calling system will typically permit the emergency call to be made. However, the established privileges or permissions will typically prevent an emergency return call made by an emergency system to a user device from being connected. For example, if a user-initiated emergency call is disconnected, then an emergency callback initiated by an emergency operator will typically be rejected based upon the established privileges or permissions. A dial-from number for the emergency operator is often unknown and not publicly available. Thus, the dial-from number is typically not included in an approved calling list, thereby resulting in a rejection of the call based upon the established privileges or permissions. Accordingly, improved systems and methods for facilitating emergency callbacks or return calls are desirable.